Two Weeks in Sanctuary
by kuroi-sakurapetals
Summary: Warning! Yaoi.Mu loves Aldebaran and Aldebaran loves Mu, but they both can't seem to tell the other. When Athena and the Bronze boys come visting for two weeks, Milo sees it as his oppportunity to play matchmaker and get them together.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters but I do own the plot of this story so if I see this anywhere else I'll hunt your ass down and rip you to shreds.

Good, now that that's done. Well hello again there my Saint Seiya fans (waves). I just can't seem to get enough of Saint Seiya. I said I'd write an Aldebaran/Mu fic and well here it is amigos. I hope you all like it just as much as you liked Sanctuary High. I'm so proud of that story. It got a really good response. I never expected it would do so well. With Sanctuary High, because it was set in an Alternate Universe, I had free reign with what I could do to the characters, like the characters' pasts and their ages, I changed them to suit the storyline but I can't with this story (frowns). Anyway I'll try my very best to keep you all entertained with this one. Yes and I have to put this again anyway because I'm pretty sure some blind idiot who didn't see the warning of it being yaoi/shounen-ai in the story summary will be all upset and want to send me a flame. Well let me just tell you that flames will do nothing but make me write more and more yaoi-licious stuff, so don't waste your energy. Now, on with the story!

Chapter 1

Mu sighed to himself as he read the letter over again for the third time. Saori Kido aka Athena and the five main bronze saints were spending two weeks in Sanctuary. Each of the remaining gold saints was to house one of them. He luckily he got Shiryu. He felt sorry for Aiolia though, he got Seiya. He was sure to be eaten out of house and home. Aldebaran got Shun, Shaka got Ikki, which was surprising because the Phoenix was known for just disappearing whenever there was something like this and finally, Milo had Hyoga.

"Still reading that huh? I'm just glad Shun's the one that's staying with me. Poor Aiolia" Aldebaran sat beside Mu on the stone stairs. They were currently on the stairs which led to the Aries Temple. "I wonder how Shaka is going to make out with Ikki. Two of the most antisocial people in the world don't you think?"

"I think they go well together actually." He folded the letter and placed it beside him, right next to Aldebaran's hand. "So are you prepared for this little visit?"

"Well I started to clean out the extra room for Shun to stay in. I'll get food closer to the time when they're coming though, don't want it to spoil." He gave Mu a lengthy glance and then went back to staring at the stairs.

"You'd think with all the money that woman is rolling in, she'd at least some how put electricity in this place." Milo said with a smirk as he walked down the stairs to join them.

"Trust you to say something like that Milo." Mu said as he looked at the Scorpion Saint flip his hair over his shoulder as he sat beside him.

"You know you're thinking it too Mu. Anyway so I take it you two are talking about when those five bronze boys are coming over right? I know you must be so excited Mu" he said sarcastically. "I'm looking forward to it actually."

"I know you Milo; you're planning something aren't you? I just hope it's nothing too outrageous." Aldebaran said with chuckle.

"Outrageous? Me? Nah you've got the wrong person!" he said with wave of the hand. "But I am looking forward to making that Russian do a lot of chores."

"You really are something else Milo." Aldebaran said with a shake of the head.

"I know, you don't have to tell me. But I'd make sure that I'm a good few feet behind him, he's got a lovely ass." Milo said with a smile. Mu and Aldebaran shook their heads in unison. "So Mu-Mu, aren't you looking forward to spending some time with the Dragon? Everyone seems to think that you have the hots for him."

Mu looked at him strangely. "Shiryu is far too young, besides I am not interested in him in that way."

"So who are you interested in Mu? Someone I know?" he grinned at Mu as his eyes quickly flickered over to Aldebaran, who looked clueless.

Mu felt his face growing hot. "That's none of your business Milo" he said lamely as he tried to hide his blush as Aldebaran looked at him.

"You're blushing Mu" Aldebaran said as he looked at Mu intensely. "I think this is the first time I've ever seen you blush in my life."

"Well you just haven't been paying attention much lately Alde. You'd noticed that he's always blushing around y…." Mu covered his mouth before he could finish.

Mu didn't know what it was that was happening to him. He was usually able to hide his embarrassment or nervousness behind a clam face, but now any time Aldebaran so much as looked at him he would become all nervous and start to blush. He supposed it was because he missed out on his childhood or something like that. Living in Jamir by himself, with no sort of contact with anyone besides Kiki didn't help him much either. He removed his hand from Milo's mouth and sighed. That had been a close call.

"So Alde, you interested in anyone?" he flickered his eyes over to Mu quickly and then grinned at Aldebaran, who was blushing slightly.

"I don't see why you have to pry into our personal business like this Milo, have you nothing better to do?" Mu said as he pinned a poor excuse for a glare on Milo. In truth though, he was dying to know who Aldebaran was interested in.

"You two are far more entertaining than Shaka and Aiolia. I swear I can get more entertainment out of a rock than from Shaka." He folded his legs into the lotus position and then closed his eyes. "I like to keep my pretty blue eyes closed, even when I'm walking around and I like to speak in sentences that are hard to understand" he said in a haughty voice. Aldebaran chuckled at his antics. He opened one blue eye and winked at them. "Such an attractive man, with pretty blue eyes and dreamy long blond hair and that's all he does. What a waste." He unfolded his legs and stretched them out.

"It would seem like a waste to you, but he likes it that way. I suppose if he was to act any different, then he could be seen as a hypocrite. He is the 'closest' man to God." Aldebaran said as he looked at Milo who seemed to be bored with his explanation.

"Yeah yeah, whatever you say Alde. I think I'm heading out to town, need some supplies for when the brats arrive. See you around." He got up and continued down the stairs, his hands shoved in the pockets of his jeans and he was whistling happily some song that Mu had never heard before. Mu turned to find Aldebaran looking at him. He fought back another blush.

"You've been acting all nervous for awhile now Mu, is something the matter?" Aldebaran asked with raised eyebrows.

"I'm fine Aldebaran." He sighed as Aldebaran turned to look up at the sky.

"Well if you say so Mu, but if you'd like to talk about anything, know that I'm here willing to listen."

"I know and besides, I always tell you when something is bothering me." He looked down at his feet for a few moments and then shyly asked what was on his mind. "So, you're interested in someone?"

"Yeah you can say that." 'More like I'm in love with you' he thought to himself. He looked at Mu who looked down at his feet.

"How come you never told me? I'm not saying you have to tell me everything and…"

"It's alright Mu but I can ask you the same question can't I?"

"Yes" he said quietly. Awkward silence reigned for a few good minutes.

"I think I'll take a visit to the hot springs, it's awfully hot." Aldebaran considered asking Mu if he wanted to come along but he was sure Mu would say no, he was very shy about those sorts of things.

"Oh…okay." Was he so boring that Aldebaran would rather take a bath in the springs below the upper houses than converse with him? 'He never asks me if I would like to go with him, he always asks Milo though' he thought as he looked at Aldebaran. "Well I hope you enjoy your bath."

Aldebaran stared at Mu for a few seconds and then stood to leave. If he had more courage he would have asked Mu to come with him but he didn't have much courage when it came to the person he loved. "I'll see you later Mu." He waited for Mu to look up at him, which he did almost on cue and he offered Aldebaran a small smile. Aldebaran smiled at him in return.

""

It was nine o'clock at night now and Mu was currently sitting on his old battered sofa reading a book, Kiki snuggled up to his side fast asleep. He turned the page and sighed. He really wasn't focused on the book at all. In fact if someone were to ask him what the book was about at this very moment, he wouldn't have a clue. He was far too busy thinking about Aldebaran and Milo's relationship. They had certainly gotten closer since the bronze saints came through. Aldebaran would ask Milo to do things with him that he had never asked him to do. Like go to the hot springs or go to the market to get food. They had even gone out to a night club once. Aldebaran never asked him to go to any of these places. Places that it would be considered fun. He wondered why. He never went to a night club before in his life and he always went to the market or the hot springs by himself. If Aldebaran were to ask him he would surely say yes.

'Milo is simply a more entertaining person than I am' he thought to himself. If he were Aldebaran he'd quicker choose Milo over himself too. Milo was modern and hip; everyone was more attracted to that. He frowned as he closed the book, not even bothering to put a marker on the page he stopped on. He had to stop all the negative thoughts about himself. It wasn't good to think too badly of one-self. He picked up Kiki and opted for walking to his room instead of teleporting. He lay the red haired boy down on the bed and pulled the covers over his tiny frame. Kiki was such an energetic boy. He had spent the entire day with Marin down in the training grounds. When he had returned he had been covered in dirt. Told Mu he had a blast and asked if he could go again the next day. Mu promptly told him no. He stared down at him for a few seconds and then he was off to bed.

MEANWHILE IN THE SCORPIO TEMPLE…

"You are so ridiculous Alde, why don't you just tell him how you feel already?" Milo said as he opened a beer and sat down beside Aldebaran on the sofa. He handed Aldebaran a beer and then leaned back into the sofa.

"He's interested in someone. I…don't want to tell him now, it would only complicate things." He stared down at the beer in his hands sadly. Milo just rolled his eyes.

'They have to be the blindest people I've ever met in my life. Mu's always blushing around him and he's always staring at Mu. How can he not see that Mu likes him if he's always staring at him?' Milo thought to himself as he took another sip from his beer.

"He never told me that he liked someone. I feel slightly hurt that he didn't trust me enough." Aldebaran said as he but the beer can down on the coffee table.

"And he must feel hurt when you don't invite him to go all those places like the springs or the market or that club we went to." Milo continued to sip from his beer as he cocked his legs up on the sofa, his back leaning against Aldebaran's side.

Aldebaran blushed. "He's so shy about bathing with others. I remember once, before the bronze Saints came through, we were heading to the springs and as soon as he spotted the rest of you there, he ran for the hills."

"Yes but he was willing to go with you when he thought it was just the two of you. You see, I'm pretty sure if you were to ask him, he would say yes."

"I guess you have a point but a night club Milo? Mu wouldn't be caught dead in there."

"You'd never know until you try Alde. I'm pretty sure if you asked him to dance he would dance with you. If I were to ask him to dance with me he'd say no but you, he'll say yes." He wondered if Aldebaran didn't catch that he was trying to say that Mu liked him.

"You think so? I doubt that, besides he once told me that he couldn't dance, so I doubt he would dance so easily."

"You make an excuse for everything Aldebaran. If you continue on like that, then Mu would get another lover and you'll be heart broken. You must be brave Alde." He remembered he used to be the same way about Camus and then he got tired and just jumped him one night. That was the best sex he'd ever had in his life. He loved that French man with all his heart. It was too bad that he had to leave this earth so soon.

Aldebaran gulped down his beer in one sip and then he but the can down. Milo was right, he was making excuses. But how could he tell Mu now when Mu was interested in someone. He bet it was Shiryu. Mu always talked so highly of him. He was sure of it now. It was Shiryu who Mu liked. He stood up abruptly, causing Milo to fall back on the sofa as he was leaning on him.

"Sorry bout that Milo. I think I'm calling it a night. Thanks for the advice and the beer." He waved goodbye to Milo and then left to go to his own temple to brood. He hoped Shaka wasn't up when he was walking down.

Milo stared after him like he was crazy. Suddenly he began to smile and the way Milo was smiling only meant one thing, he was planning something big. 'Next week the bronze boys are coming over. It's the perfect opportunity to get those two together' he thought with a maniacal smile. "Ah yes, next week is going to be quite entertaining!" he burst out into maniacal laughter that could be heard from miles away. Next week was going to be entertaining alright and with the bronze boys in the mix, things are sure to get crazy.

TO BE CONTINUED…

A/N: So did you like it? Please leave me a review and let me know what you think. Poor Mu and Aldebaran. They both think that the other is in love with someone else when they really love each other. Please stay tuned for the next installment of Two Weeks in Sanctuary. It's going to be crazy. The bronze boys are going to be in the next chapter. Yes Shun-sama and Hyoga-sama will be there. And yes there is going to be Hyoga/Shun fluff too. I just can't resist them.

I just got my first manga this week. It was Fruits Basket. Well it wasn't the first volume because my sister couldn't get it, but I still love it! I don't think I've ever seen a book where all the male characters are so handsome. (sighs dreamily) I just love Ayame. He's so much fun and he's gorgeous. And Shigure is so funny! Don't talk about Hitori and Yuki and Kyo and Haru. (faints from bishounen overload) I really can't pick which I think is the hottest. Tohru is so silly! I just love it. I want the other books now. I can't get enough!

Sorry for babbling on about my first manga experience (I love you Prince Yuki!). Yes now back to the story. You just know that Milo has a lot in store for Mu and Aldebaran. It's going to be so much fun writing those chapters to come. Oh and Sanctuary High's next chapter should be coming soon but don't get your hopes up because I'm having serious problems writing it. Anyway I'll see you next chapter! Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. Someday though I'll own my own characters and someone else will have to be writing this at the beginning of their fan-fiction.

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

"000" Change of Scene/Time Lapse

Two Weeks in Sanctuary - Chapter 2 

"Hey! Seiya's in the building!" Seiya yelled at the top of his voice. The rest of the bronze boys sighed and shook their heads at his loud behavior.

"Thank God we're not staying in the same temple." Ikki muttered loudly. Shun was quick to step between Seiya and Ikki before Seiya could land a hit.

"Like if I'd want to stay in the same place as you, Mr. Stick-Up-His-Ass!" Seiya replied. "Must hurt to have it there all the time."

"This is coming from the guy who always has Shiryu's dick up his ass? Why don't you go blow your boyfriend or something? It'll keep your big mouth occupied for some time." Ikki simply looked off to the side while Seiya was stunned into silence. Shun and Hyoga looked at the blushing Shiryu in shock.

"I didn't know you two were together! Why didn't you tell us something?" Shun questioned.

"I don't know what he's talking about." Shiryu said quickly. Seiya looked at him in confusion. "Seiya and I haven't ever done anything like that. We're just friends." Seiya looked hurt at that but suddenly smiled. He looked at Shun and Hyoga.

"Yeah, you didn't have to take it so far Ikki. Why would Shiryu and I be doing such things right?" He gave Shiryu a dangerous look and walked off.

Shun and Hyoga trailed after him confused. Ikki walked past Shiryu and shook his head at him. "Big mistake! Looks like someone isn't getting any tonight." Ikki said before walking off. "Ah, but I apologize for busting you guys' secret. Sitting in a plane for hours gets me irritated."

Mu stared at Seiya in mild shock and disgust. He had never seen anyone chew so much food at once. Aiolia rolled his eyes when Seiya shoved some more food into his mouth.

"This is so great! Wow! Who cooked this?" Seiya asked through a stuffed mouth. Milo wished he had a shield to protect him from the flying bits of meat and potato that came at him. The five bronze boys had been welcomed and were now enjoying lunch courtesy of Mu and Aldebaran. Seiya seemed to be enjoying the lunch a bit too much.

"Mu and Aldebaran did." said Aiolia in an annoyed voice. This was what he had to put up with for two weeks? Athena better had bless him a hundred times over.

"Shun dude you are so lucky!" he said with a huge smile. Shun cringed as a chewed piece of meat flew past his face.

"So where is Athena?" Milo asked as he cut his meat with his knife. He was noticing things, some very interesting things too. Like how Ikki wouldn't take his eyes off Shaka and how Hyoga kept passing the potato to Shun and 'accidentally' touching his hand. 'Seems like they've already paired off. This is rich.' he thought to himself as he sliced his meat some more.

"Saori-san is rather busy with meetings and so forth. She sends her apologies for not being able to attend." Shun said softly and Hyoga looked at him like he was some sort of cute fuzzy animal that had just done something rather cute.

'Good. That stingy bitch won't spoil my plans. All that money and wouldn't even put electricity in this place!' He thought bitterly. When he stabbed his meat rather violently, Shaka opened his eyes to look at him questioningly. He shrugged his shoulders at him and smiled.

"Shiryu would you train with me?" Kiki asked from across the table.

"Sure but I want to settle in first." The raven-haired youngster said before glancing at Seiya. Seiya turned his head in the other direction. Ikki suddenly got up from his seat.

"Nii-san, where are you going?" Shun asked the retreating back of his brother.

"For a walk." He said before he disappeared. Everyone stared after him with wide eyes. Hyoga rolled his eyes at his antics.

"What's his problem?" The blonde whispered as he folded his arms. Shun narrowed his eyes at him and Hyoga straightened up quickly in embarrassment.

"So...is everyone done?" Mu asked as some sweat rolled down his face.

"000"

Hyoga wondered how many more trunks Milo had hidden in his temple. Didn't the Scorpion Saint know that it wasn't very polite to have a guest doing so much hard work? "Is this all?" He asked as he dusted off his hands on his pants.

Milo smiled at him with the most mischievous smile he had ever produced. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure. What is it?" Hyoga really wondered what it was that Milo was so curious about. He caught him smiling at him evilly many times when he was moving the trunks.

"Do you like Shun?"

"Of course I like him! He's like my best friend. I'll never forget what he did for me back then." Hyoga said with a hand over his heart. The truth was, he had always liked Shun. Well, not in that way but now after that time in the Libra temple, he really liked him liked him. Shun was so gentle and kind, not to mention quite beautiful. He always embraced things so gently. Hyoga was in love with him.

"Not like that you big silly. Don't you want to get him in bed and take away his purity?" When Hyoga nearly choked on his own saliva, Milo sniggered wickedly.

"What are you talking about?" Hyoga asked with the reddest face in the universe.

"I've seen how you've been looking at him. You definitely want to pluck his little flower." Hyoga nearly choked again. "Look, don't deny it. I was in love with Camus. It's alright."

"Y-you were in love with C-Camus?" Hyoga's face turned a different color now. White.

"We were together briefly before you came through last year." Milo said softly. Hyoga realized that he was indeed very serious. Camus did mention Milo's name once or twice when he was training him.

"Sorry...I didn't know."

"What happened was meant to happen. Anyway, it's about you and Shun, not me. Don't you want to be with the person you like as soon as possible? You never know what's going to happen right? I say seize the day."

"Well...that is...I don't think he thinks of me the way I do of him. Then there's Ikki."

"Fuck Ikki!"

"F-fuck Ikki?"

"Yeah, fuck him! He's not the boss of you! You're your own boss and if you want to bang his brother then he'll have to deal with it."

"I do not want to b-b-bang Shun! I want to be with him..." He trailed off when Milo's smile broadened more.

"Well I happen to know that Shun thinks of you the same way. I'll help you two to get together but you have to do something for me in return." Milo's blue eyes twinkled evilly.

"Shun likes me? How do you know that?" asked a flustered Hyoga.

"Because I know kiddo! You want to get together with him or not?" Milo said with folded arms.

"Yes I want to be with him." Hyoga said softly to his toes.

"What you say? Didn't hear!"

"I want to be with him! I want to kiss him and make love to him over and over again until my body falls apart!" Hyoga shouted. Milo stepped back in shock. How old was this kid again? The youth these days.

"Well then, you simply have to listen to what I tell you. I've got a plan to get you two together. Your first time together though, can I get a tape of it?" He immediately received a boot to his head.

"Shiryu, Shiryu, can you teach me some kung fu?" Kiki asked as he bounced excitedly around Shiryu who was seated on Mu's sofa. Mu was busy searching for an extra blanket since it seemed that the one he had set aside decided it wanted to be eaten by moths.

"Sure but later okay?" Kiki nodded his head vigorously at him. He really was worried about Seiya. The brunet had not spared him a glance and was avoiding him like the plague.

'I wish I could kill Ikki but Shun would never forgive me. Why did he have to open his big yap? If he hadn't said anything then I wouldn't have said...' He trailed off sullenly. He loved Seiya. He loved screwing Seiya too but really, he wanted to be beside Seiya always. Seiya was so important to him. 'I love him.' He thought to himself. "Maybe I should apologize?" he said aloud.

"I think you should." Mu said quietly from his spot by the door. Kiki had vanished and it was only Mu and Shiryu in the room. "I sent Kiki to get a blanket from Aldebaran."

"Oh...I see." Shiryu looked around the room to try to avoid Mu's eyes.

"Well if you don't want to say anything it is your own business but perhaps I can offer some advice?" Mu said as he sat next to the Dragon Saint.

"I...I just want to apologize for denying...that you know...that we were together but he wouldn't even glance in my direction."

"You're usually full of courage. Where did it go?" Mu asked with a small smile. They hadn't even been there for three hours and already he was playing counselor in some silly love feud. Yeesh!

"I...I!"

"When you keep your feelings inside or when you keep your true thoughts from the one you love, you'll lose that person." Wasn't this so true? If he had just told Aldebaran about how he had felt from the start, just maybe they might have been together or even closer. "You should go apologize."

"..."

"Trust me. It will help."

"Okay, I'll go now." Shiryu stood up quickly but hesitated for a few moments then ran off quickly.

'Why is it that some fourteen year old has a lover already and I'm stuck here by myself?' Mu thought as he got up from his seat. "Aldebaran. Will my feelings ever reach you?" He asked himself aloud.

"Master, you like Aldebaran?" Kiki suddenly said. Mu would have been startled if he had not sensed his cosmos. "Because! I…well Aldebaran…" He stopped half sentence. Aldebaran had asked him not to say anything to Mu. Kiki had often wondered why it was that Aldebaran was staring at his master so often. Then one day, he had overheard Aldebaran talking to Milo about Mu. After a night of heavy partying, the two of them had returned to Aldebaran's temple where they discussed some rather strange things about Mu. Kiki could not understand what Milo had meant about letting Mu 'ride' Aldebaran nor did he understand a thing when Aldebaran had said that he probably would rip Mu because he was too big for him. When he was just about ready to teleport back to the Aries Temple, Aldebaran and Milo had suddenly appeared before him looking very scary. They made him promise not to tell Mu a single word that he had overheard or else they would tell Mu about his nightly wanderings.

Mu looked even worse than Hyoga had just moments ago. "Kiki what are you talking about? Where is that blanket I sent you for?" He tried to smile at the small red haired child but he only managed a weird expression that looked rather scary to the small boy before him. Kiki tilted his head to one side like a puppy.

"I already put it in Shiryu's room Master. But you like Aldebaran right Master?"

"Of course I like Aldebaran Kiki. He's my friend."

"Not like that! Don't you want to undress and get into bed with him?"

"…!"

"Because…because you know I know a lot about Aldebaran." Kiki was surely tempted to sell the tall Brazilian out but he was quite terrified that he would incur not only the wrath of Milo and Aldebaran but also Mu himself.

"Kiki why would you say something like that?" Mu asked as his skin got paler and paler. "I don't want to undress and get into bed with him Kiki. We are just friends."

'But I think that Aldebaran wants to undress and get into bed with you too.' He thought to himself. Mu had only thought him up to the part of a couple kissing and then undressing before getting into the same bed. He didn't know what happened after. "Master, after a couple gets into bed undressed, what do they do? Is it something to do with riding the other person?"

"What?" Mu's color returned with a vengeance. This time he stared at Kiki in shock. "Did Milo tell you this?"

"No, not really. He was saying something to Aldebaran that they should let the person 'ride' them. I do not understand Master. What is this riding that Milo spoke about?"

"…."

"And what about being too big? What does that have to do with riding a person?"

"…" Kiki stared up at him with huge curious eyes. Mu swallowed hard. What the hell had Milo and Aldebaran been talking about? He felt like doing some serious damage in The Scorpion Temple. Speaking of the devil, he suddenly appeared out of nowhere before them.

"Yo!" He said with a smile. Mu glared at him. He was the one who had been teaching Kiki all kinds of indecent things. "Oh don't glare at me like that Mu-Mu. We're heading to the hot springs. Want to come?"

"Kiki, go get your swimming gear ready." Mu said as he grasped the sofa. His head was starting to hurt. When the red haired youngster was gone, Mu looked up and gave Milo the deadliest glare the Scorpion Saint had ever received. "Milo, what have you been saying to that child?" Milo stepped back at Mu's look. He looked quite angry and his cosmos was on fire.

"Now Mu-Mu I don't know what you are talking about." He said as he shook his hands furiously. Mu got up from his seat on the sofa and advanced upon the blue haired man.

"He just asked me about what a couple does in bed. He asked about riding another person and about being too big." Mu said with fiery eyes. Some sweat rolled down Milo's face. He had never seen Mu so pissed in his life. "He also said that he heard all of this from you and Aldebaran. Why would you speak of such vulgar things where an innocent child can hear you? Eh?"

"Did he tell you anything else?" Milo asked as he backed into the wall.

"No." Mu lied. He definitely wasn't telling Milo about Kiki's other question. "Please refrain from speaking such indecent things near young children."

"Yes Mu." Milo said and then sighed in relief when Mu backed off. No one really saw Mu's techniques but he could tell just by that fiery cosmos that he was very strong. "Now why don't you go get your things ready for the hot springs."

"I'm not going." Mu said as he headed towards the kitchen.

"Why Mu-Mu? This is going to be very fun! Don't you want to see how Aldebaran looks in a pair of swim trunks?" At this statement Mu's face heated up again.

"I do not want to see him in swim trunks nor do I want to undress and get into bed…" he stopped when Milo stared at him opened mouthed.

"So that's what the little tyke asked you huh? He's not a stupid boy you know." Milo said before laughing harder than he did in a while. "Mu will you join in on my plan?"

"What plan?" Mu asked as he washed the dishes in the sink.

"If you follow my rules I'm assuring you that you and Alde will be together in no time at all." Milo gave him a wide and devious smile.

"You really think I would ever go along with a plan of yours?" Mu asked with a hand on his hip. There was only one person who could annoy Mu like this and he was standing right before him with a silly grin on his face.

"Fine then but don't come to me when Aldebaran hooks up with someone else." Milo said before stomping out of the temple. His devious smile widened more. "Oh this is going as planned! Poor Mu, you're going to regret not joining in on the plan." He said before bursting out in maniacal laughter.

"Master! Aren't you coming to the hot springs?" Kiki asked already in a pair of swimming trunks and a towel slung over his shoulders. Mu sighed and shook his head. Milo would truly be the death of him. What was he up to now? What was this plan all about? 'Whatever it is, I don't want anything to do with it.' Mu thought to himself.

When they got to the hot springs everyone was already there and looking rather disturbed.

"Where's Milo?" Mu asked as he lay down his things next to a huge rock. Aiolia grimaced as he pointed to his right. Mu's eyes traveled in that general direction and he immediately looked away. Milo was sporting a rather skimpy Speedo that just happened to be a nice bright red. He was currently chatting up a storm with Seiya. Shiryu sat in one of the pools by himself looking lonely. Kiki spotted him and immediately ran towards him, jumping in and making a huge splash.

"Mu-san, I'm so surprised to see you here!" Shun called from the pool in which he, Hyoga, Aldebaran and Aiolia sat. "Milo said that you didn't like the hot springs."

"…" Mu stared at Aldebaran, who was busy staring at Milo's legs. He tried not to feel jealous.

"Mu why don't you get in the pool already?" Aiolia said suddenly. The Leo Saint was getting pretty tired of those oblivious fools.

Mu hesitated for a moment and then turned away slowly to remove the bathrobe that he wore. He was glad that he had the ability to teleport. He would've never left his temple dressed like this. Aldebaran, who had finally snapped back to reality after his little daydream nearly choked on his own saliva when he saw Mu undressing. A smooth creamy back came into view as the robe fell away. When Mu pulled his hair up into a ponytail, he saw the lavender strands softly brush against that smooth skin and he wished more than anything that he could feel that hair against his own skin. Mu neatly folded his robe and laid it on the rock. When he spun around he found that Aldebaran was staring at him and he unconsciously pulled his shorts down.

'I didn't realize Mu had such nice legs. Nice and slender.' Aldebaran thought as he ran his eyes over Mu's body. His eyes fell on Mu's chest and his pink nipples and he had to turn his head away before he burst into a nosebleed. He heard a soft splash to his right and looked up to realize that Mu had teleported next to him.

"Mu you have really long hair. Have you ever cut it?" Shun asked with a smile on his face.

"Only once." Mu said going deeper into the water.

"I wonder if Shaka ever cut his." Shun mused to himself. Shaka sat in a far away pool with his eyes closed like usual. He looked like he was asleep but Mu knew that he probably was meditating. Ikki who sat in the same pool as him, looked pissed off for some reason.

"Watch out everyone!" Seiya yelled before he jumped into their pool. He emerged and let out a curse that would make a drunken sailor blush. "Hot hot hot!"

"That's what you get for jumping in like a wild monkey." Aiolia said before sipping a drink that had appeared from nowhere.

Milo laughed as he slowly entered the pool. "Drinking in front of minors Aiolia? That's not a good example is it?" He settled himself next to the Leo saint and slung an arm around his shoulders. "Ah…but why don't you pour me a class too?" Aiolia produced a glass filled with liquid from thin air. He handed it over to Milo then leaned back into the rock behind him. Milo took a sip from his glass and then followed Aiolia's lead, closing his eyes as he settled against the rock. "This is the life!" He said before taking another sip.

"Hey can I get a drink too Aiolia?" Seiya asked excitedly. Shiryu tried not to look at his boyfriend but failed miserably. Seiya was pretty good at ignoring people. He had made his way to the Leo temple with his mind set on apologizing and then Milo appeared with the news they were headed to the hot springs.

"No." Aiolia replied quickly.

"Is there any reason why you're over there Shiryu? Kiki bring him over here for me will you?" Milo ordered from his spot. Kiki nodded his head and teleported both himself and Shiryu to their pool. Shiryu landed right in front of Seiya. The two stared at each other for a moment before Seiya huffed and got out of the pool, leaving Shiryu behind looking rather wounded. The brunet plopped himself down in the pool with Shaka and Ikki making Ikki look even more pissed off than before.

"I think I'll go hang out with Seiya for a while." Shun said as he quickly got up. Hyoga stared at his body as he walked away and shuddered. What he would do to touch that lovely little body of his!

"Isn't this turning out to be a lovely first day?" Milo said with a sigh. Mu narrowed his eyes at him. Milo simply loved all this confusion that was happening. They stayed this way for two hours before Kiki started complaining that he was turning into a prune.

"Well let's head back to our temples." Aldebaran said. Mu hurriedly pulled on his robe when Aldebaran turned away. Milo pulled on his ponytail.

"Aldebaran sure has nice legs." He said slyly. Mu looked over at Aldebaran's toned and muscular legs and blushed. He did look great in a pair of swim trunks. He actually wasn't has huge as he looked in his gold cloth. He was indeed tall but while his body was muscular he was not overly huge. His green eyes wondered up Aldebaran's back and his face turned even redder than before.

"Isn't his back so sexy? He's got that kind of back that you want to claw at when you're doing it, don't you think?" Milo said into Mu's ear. Mu's face heated up some more. "I can just imagine holding onto that sexy back when he thrusting. My gosh, I bet you you'll have your legs wrapped around it too." Mu tried to look away but he couldn't help but look at that back once again. "But I think the best position that you two will have to take is the 'Cow-girl'. Things might work out with the 'Leapfrog' position too. I can tell you from experience that it feels really good."

"Shut up Milo!" Mu said as he moved away from the Scorpion Saint. Now he couldn't get the image of himself kneeling with his chest flat against the bed and his behind sticking out waiting for Aldebaran to push it in, out of his head. Milo laughed as he walked away. It was so easy to get to people's heads.

'Next target is Shaka and Ikki. Oh this is going to be fun messing with those two!" he thought to himself as he cackled evilly.

"Are you alright Mu?" Aldebaran asked when he saw his friend's face. Mu nearly jumped out of his skin. "You look like you're over heated."

"I'm alright Aldebaran." He replied shakily. '_But I think the best position for you two will have to be the 'Cowgirl'. Things might even work out with the 'Leapfrog' position too_.' Milo's voice echoed through his brain. Then the same image from before of him kneeling on the edge of the bed, his chest flat against the mattress with both hands at either side of his body clutching the sheets and his behind sticking out, flashed before his eyes again. His cheeks were rosy, his eyes half-lidded and his hair clung to his face with sweat. He could hear himself whispering throatily 'Please Aldebaran! Please put it in!' and then Aldebaran moved up behind him and…

"Master!" Kiki yelled as he tugged Mu's hand. Hazy green eyes focused on the red haired child in front of him. "You don't look so good Master. Your face is so red."

"I'm alright. I'll just teleport back to my temple and head to bed. Please make sure Shiryu is comfortable Kiki." He wiped is forehead quickly before he stepped forward to grabbed his belongings.

"Are you sure you're alright Mu?" Aldebaran asked stepping towards Mu. He placed his hand on Mu's forehead to get his temperature. "You don't have a fever." He moved his hand from Mu's forehead down to cup his left cheek. "Here is all hot. Maybe the heat from the water got to you?" He mused. Mu's cheeks turned an even darker shade of red. It took Aldebaran a few seconds to realize he was touching Mu's face before he swiftly pulled his hand away, embarrassed. "Sorry." He muttered before he stalked away. When Milo chuckled loudly, Mu teleported back to his temple feeling more embarrassed than ever before.

"Alde you're getting braver aren't you?" he teased with a smirk. Even though Aldebaran was so tall he still ducked his head trying to hide his embarrassment. "So how did his skin feel?"

"Really soft." The tall Brazilian replied. 'His skin feels just how it looks' he thought to himself as he stared at his hand. Ikki had a slight smile to his face when he passed by the two Gold Saints.

"Ikki my boy, let's have a chat!" Milo called after him.

"Put some clothes on first and then maybe I'll consider talking to you." The Bronze Saint replied.

"We'll chat tomorrow Alde. I've got a lot of work ahead of me." He waved his friend goodbye and disappeared into the dark stairway. Aldebaran looked at his right hand again.

'I actually touched his face.' He remembered how Mu stared up at him with widened eyes as he did that, his cheeks darkening more when he had rubbed his thumb against the pink skin. He chuckled to himself. Mu was just too cute.

Meanwhile, an hour later Mu was still groaning in agony in his bed. He had just imagined himself and Aldebaran in three different positions. "Milo, this is all your fault." He groaned out.

"Achoo!" Milo whipped his nose before sneezing again. "Now what was I saying again?" He asked a very pissed off Ikki.

"You want me to join some stupid plan of yours?"

"Ah yes that's it my boy. If you help me out, I'll make you the happiest man in the world." Milo winked and flashed the youngster an evil grin.

'Kukukuku! Such fun! The party has only begun my friends.' He thought to himself as he looked up at the sky. In the underworld, Camus shook his head at his lover. 'Will he ever stop being so mischievous?' The answer was a definite 'no'

TO BE CONTINUED…

A/N – It's been a long time ne? Like a year and some months right? I'm very sorry (gets on her knees and bows) that I have been the worst author ever. A lot of things happened in my life in the past year (mainly working in horrible time consuming jobs). I lost my inspiration and I just couldn't get anything good written. I also haven't seen Saint Seiya in two years so this is horrible. But I'm a student once again so have more time on my hands to update my stories. The jobs that I worked in took up all of my time and I barely had any time to myself but I'm done with that (those bastards didn't even give me a present after I worked so long with them) and I can write all that I want.

You may notice that this chapter may seem a bit different in style from the first and that's because I haven't written in like a year or more. Please forgive this unworthy one. If there are any mistakes, I'm sorry but I'm too lazy to fix them now. It already took me three months to actually write this chapter so… I hoped you enjoyed the story and please stick around for the next chapter, which I'm going to start writing soon. Don't worry that should take me about two to three weeks since I've gotten my inspiration back. Thanks for all the reviews! Love ya!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters nor am I making any profit from this. Please don't sue me.

A/N: Gomen nasai minna-san, for not updating this story in so long. Please enjoy the chapter.

Two Weeks in Sanctuary - Chapter 3

Something was definitely wrong. It wasn't that Seiya and Shiryu were fighting, and it wasn't that Shaka had opened his eyes to stare at Ikki without blasting him to bits. It was something else. Something was definitely up and the suspicion was driving Mu insane. Of course his beautiful calm face hid it all perfectly, but his hands would shake and his voice would quiver just a bit whenever he thought about the 'something' that was going on. The current stare down of a life time he was receiving from all the Bronze boys didn't help at all.

"So Mu-san, what kind of clothing do you like?" Shun asked from his spot around the table. They were all currently having lunch in the great room of the Pope's mansion.

Mu swallowed his food before thinking of what kind of clothing he liked. His mind however, could not help but think of counting the number of eyes on him at the moment. Shun, Hyoga, Seiya, Shiryu and Aldebaran had their eyes on him the entire meal and he was on the verge of teleporting right back to the Aries temple. He wasn't a person who appreciated being stared at while he was eating or when he spoke. He was not one of those types who craved eye contact in conversation, so when the Bronze boys stared at him intently whenever he uttered a word, it drove him crazy.

"I'm not too sure," he said softly before returning his gaze to his meal. The stares did not move away. He felt like a dog that was being stared at by a young curious puppy. While he would love to flee, he couldn't and pretty soon it would result in him snapping at someone.

"Oh, don't you remember Shun-shun? Mu's an Aries. You know what that means right?" Milo said with a smile. Everyone's eyes widened in confusion before a look of comprehension settled over all of their faces. Aiolia snickered, Seiya grinned like a cat and Shaka gave a little head nod. Shun smiled brightly and Hyoga tried to hide his laughter.

"Mu-san, I never thought you were the type!" Shun said before giggling. Mu stared at him as though he had gone crazy before he understood what Shun had been inferring.

"S-shun, that's…"

"Now Mu, don't you deny it!" Milo said with a smug smile. Mu narrowed his eyes at Milo before returning to his meal.

Milo had not looked up at Mu once for the duration of the meal. In fact, all of the Gold Saints had ignored him as usual and had eaten their meal quietly, all except Aldebaran of course. It seemed that the Taurus Saint had taken to staring at him just like the Bronze boys, and while he wanted to stitch the young ones eyes shut, he wanted to blast Aldebaran into the sky. He already had to hide his feelings for the Brazilian from everyone and the Brazilian himself, but staring at him so intently couldn't possibly help him keep his cool.

He did not know that he happened to look quite beautiful that morning and all the blushing from being uncomfortable made him look adorable. Of course Aldebaran would stare at him. Mu had done it on days when Aldebaran looked breathlessly handsome as well. Of course Aldebaran's thoughts had long gone from innocent to explicit.

It was happening frequently with the two neighbor saints. Ever since Kiki had asked Mu if he had liked Aldebaran and if he wanted to undress and get into bed with him, and then Milo's ridiculous advice on sex positions, he had been having naughty thoughts. Two nights in a row he had dreamt of Aldebaran taking him from behind and then he would flip him over and Mu would wrap his legs around Aldebaran's muscled torso and…

Aldebaran…well Milo hadn't even provoked him. His bottled up feelings for Mu had started to get to him lately and he had been quite easily aroused from just simple thoughts. Not only was Mu the sole person in his thoughts, but his clothing had been slowly disappearing with each new fantasy. Mu without his shirt, Mu without his pants, Mu in his underwear, Mu in nothing, him inside Mu… yeah that was the extent of his thoughts lately.

He had sat there staring at Mu putting the vegetables in his mouth and he wished he could give Mu something of his to put in his mouth alright. His mind had gone off many times thinking of those plush pink lips wrapped around a more intimate part of his body, but when he realized where his thoughts were heading, (especially since he was in public) he would try to think of the most disgusting thing he could think of.

It was frustrating alright. How much longer would he have to wait again? If he was sure that Mu returned his feelings, surely he would have been embracing Mu by now.

Mu had similar thoughts, though he was convinced that Aldebaran and Milo were more than just 'friends'. They had been spending a lot of time together in the last two months before the Bronze boys came, which worried Mu, since Milo was much more sexy and attractive than he was. Surely Aldebaran would prefer someone like Milo to a boring person like himself.

Milo nodded his head as he brought a piece of lamb to his mouth. Everything was going well. All the bronze boys were following through with their end of the deal and he was having a blast watching everyone try their hardest to get the person they liked. Of course when Camus (God bless his soul) had been alive he had had his own share of running around to do.

But there was one person who stood in the way of his plans and it was the Virgin, Mr. Closed eyes himself. He had dismissed his 'plan' as nonsense and said that Mu and Aldebaran were 'grown men who were fully capable of deciding whether they wanted to start a relationship on their own.' The fact that he said this so threateningly with his freaking eyes closed pissed Milo off even more than the answer itself. How the hell could he be so menacing when his eyes (the most expressive part of your face besides the mouth) were closed? It bugged Milo and it only made him want to carry out his plan even more to show the snotty Blonde that he wasn't the only one around Sanctuary that could do something.

As if knowing that he was being viciously thought about, Shaka turned to look at Milo with his bright blue eyes. The two stared at each other until Milo blinked and the contest was over. Who the hell could win a stare-off with that monster?

"Ne, ne, Mu-mu, won't you accompany Aldebaran to the market?" Milo asked sweetly as he clasped his hands and fluttered his eyes.

'Is he trying to look cute? He looks like a complete ass,' Mu thought to himself as he looked at the Greek young man fluttering his eyes at him. "I'm not too sure if I could since I have to help Shaka with…" he stopped when Milo's fluttering eyes turned from sweet to evil. And was it just him or was Shaka actually sort of grinning? His eyes landed on Shun, Hyoga, Shiryu and Seiya as they continued to stare at him and he made his decision quickly. It didn't look like they had gotten bored of staring at him as yet.

'What is wrong with them? Is there something on my face? Are they seeing moving numbers above my head? Is there a ghost behind me? Why the hell won't they quit staring at me?' he asked himself as sweat ran down his face. From the looks of things, they would be following him around all day, pestering him with questions and killing him softly with their relentless stares.

"Sure! I'll go with Aldebaran to the market," he said with a forced smile.

He sure he was imagining things when all the Bronze boys looked at Milo and grinned evilly.

000000000

'Ah, what should I do? What should I do?' Aldebaran asked himself in front of his mirror. Several hours had passed by since their lunch with the Bronze boys and he was still agonizing over what he should wear to go to the market with Mu.

"I can't over do it since it's just the market we're going to, but it's the first time that we're actually going anywhere together," he said aloud. He stared down at the worn out clothes on his bed and he sighed. He couldn't look as good as he hoped to anyway.

"Poor Alde! Don't have anything to wear?" Milo chimed in from his spot in the doorway. Aldebaran turned to look at him with sad face.

"Yeah. I hadn't realized that my clothes were this worn down. I'm sure I embarrassed you when we went out before," he said as he poked a finger through a hole in one of his shirts.

"Fear not my boy! I have just the thing for you!!" Milo said with a grin. He flung a pale yellow shirt at Aldebaran, who caught it without even blinking his eyes. Milo rubbed his chin and then winked at the tall saint. "Fall in love with me yet?" he asked with a twinkle in his eye. He thanked God Aldebaran hadn't noticed the pair of scissors and pieces of cloth on the table beside his bed.

"Thank you so much Milo," Aldebaran said as he examined the shirt. "I better take a quick shower then get dressed. I don't want to keep Mu waiting."

"Hold it right there mister! I'm not done with you as yet," Milo said as he grabbed Aldebaran's shoulder. He tried to turn him around but Aldebaran was just too heavy for him to do so. "I've got these two tickets I got from the guy who sells the really tasty gyros. It's not a fancy place but why don't you two check it out?"

"A-amusement Park?" Aldebaran stuttered out as he stared down at the two tickets.

"Mu's never been to one before I'm sure. He'll appreciate it."

"But, don't you think this is a bit…."

"Childish? Your childhood is supposed to be the most fun time of your entire time. We Saints didn't really get to enjoy ours did we?" Milo said with a soft smile on his face. "This is your chance to initiate something Aldebaran. No matter how stupid you think it might be, it's still a chance!"

"Y-yes! Thank you Milo," Aldebaran said with a grin. "I'm going to get ready now. I'll definitely repay your kindness," he said as he headed towards the bathroom.

"It's my pleasure, you lovesick puppy. It's my pleasure," Milo whispered as he left Aldebaran's bedroom with a smile on his face.

Fifteen minutes later Aldebaran emerged from his temple and made his way down the long white stone stairs towards the Aries temple. He felt nervous. It was actually going to be a real date. Well, Mu had no idea that it was, but he was going to make sure the Aries Saint was going to have the time of his life.

His feet guided him through the quiet temple, past the golden armor and to the front passage of huge building. He could make out Mu standing at the top of the stairs. He was staring off at the sky as a gentle breeze blew his lovely long pale hair about him.

"I'm sorry, did I make you wait?" Aldebaran asked as he admired Mu's beauty.

"Oh no, I just finished getting… ready" Mu trailed off as his eyes landed on Aldebaran. He looked so handsome. "Um…I didn't wait long," he said as his eyes ran over Aldebaran over and over again. He suddenly felt even more nervous than he already was.

"You look really good in those clothes,' Aldebaran said softly as he titled his head to the side to admire Mu. Mu turned red under his stare and so he looked anywhere but at Aldebaran's face.

"Am I too dressed up? Shun gave me these clothes because they were too big for him. He said I should wear them since I don't go out much," Mu said nervously as he looked at Aldebaran's face. He was smiling. They stared at each other for a while before Mu looked off to the side with pink cheeks. "You look really handsome. That yellow shirt suits you."

"Thanks," Aldebaran said with a smile.

"Aldebaran," Mu said softly. Aldebaran turned to look Mu and he could only sigh. Really, why was Mu so beautiful? The reddening evening sky was the perfect compliment to his beauty and it made his pale creamy skin shine gold.

"What is it Mu?"

"You know, I think the markets are closed by now," Mu said as he stared up ahead of him. "If…if you want to head back to your temple, I won't mind."

Aldebaran hesitated for a moment before reaching out towards Mu and lightly taking hold of some lavender strands of hair. It was as soft as he expected. Mu looked at him with questioning eyes and he laughed. Really, Mu was too cute for his own good.

"You've never really been around the area since you've returned from Jamir right? I'll be your guide," Aldebaran said in a smooth tone. "I have these tickets to the amusement park. Shall we go?"

"Oh…I've never been to one of those before. Is it any good?" Mu asked with a soft smile. Not many people were as privileged as he was, for Mu regularly showed him his sweet smile. Many people thought of Mu as someone who was expressionless, but when he did smile, it was one of the most beautiful sights to behold.

"Yeah, it's really good," Aldebaran said as he let go of Mu's hair. He moved down three steps and then turned around to look at Mu. "Shall we go?" he said with a smile.

"Let's go."

00000000

"I wonder what Mu-san and Aldebaran-san are doing now?" Shun asked from his spot on the stairway leading to the Scorpion temple. Hyoga, Seiya and Shiryu sat around him on the stone stairway.

"Hopefully they'll be making out or something. Those two really have it bad for each other," Hyoga said as he looked up at the darkening sky. He quickly glanced at Shun and then returned his gaze to the sky.

"Yeah, those two are really in love. It's kind of sweet," Seiya said from beside Shun.

"But will they really progress that quickly to kissing? They both look as though they'll have a hard time confessing their true feelings," Shiryu said from behind Hyoga.

"Are you forgetting their both men my boy?" Milo said as he made his way down the stairs. "You're a guy so you should know. If it were up to us, we would have sex before we even knew each other's names."

"That's true," three of them muttered. Shun had stayed quiet.

"You don't agree?" Milo asked as he sat down beside the green haired boy.

"I don't think it's like that with Mu and Aldebaran. They both seem like the type to wait until they are sure the other person really likes them. Because they consider the other person so precious, they'd rather be in agony forever than ruin their friendship. I think that's what's holding them back."

"That's true," Hyoga agreed. Milo recognized immediately that was exactly what was keeping those two apart too. Shun considered Hyoga's friendship to be too precious to jeopardize it. There was always the possibility that once they started a relationship, something could cause them to grow apart and then they would have to leave the other person's side.

"That's true, but just how long can they hold out? Mu and Aldebaran have been in love with each other since they met when they were kids," Milo said before sighing. Really, why the hell did two of the shyest people had to go and fall for each other?

"F-for so long?" the bronze boys chorused together.

"Yeah. Ah, thinking about them brings me back to the old days. Mu was really adorable, but he didn't stay too long with us. He was always with Shion and you couldn't really approach him."

"I see," Shun said with a smile. "What about Aldebaran-san? Was he always so tall since youth?"

"I know you guys can't help but think of Alde as a giant, but Alde was a real stunner from a young age. All the boys were jealous of him because he was so masculine. When he saw Mu for the first time, he actually thought he was a girl!"

Milo smiled as he remembered Mu's angry red face while Aldebaran had looked on with mouth agape and face aflame. Mu did not glare long at him though, for he gave Aldebaran a small smile before returning to Shion's side. "How nostalgic!" Milo said with a sigh.

"I wonder what they're doing now?" Seiya mused as he stared up at the night sky. Everyone nodded their heads in agreement and then turned their gazes towards the dark heavens above them.

"Milo…what is your hand doing under my shirt?" Hyoga suddenly asked, ruining the silence.

"Jeez, you guys are no fun at all!" he said with a pout. 'I hope nothing goes wrong on their date,' he thought to himself as he moved his hand.

"Gyaa! Pervert! Don't touch there!"

00000000

"Um….I'm very sorry mister, but you can't go on this ride," said a short brunette attendant. Aldebaran's thick eyebrows creased together in frustration. This was the fifth ride he had been turned away from since they arrived at the amusement park.

"I-it's alright Aldebaran; we don't have to go on this ride. Why don't we go over to that gyro vender and try some of those?"

Aldebaran ignored Mu's statement and continued with his glaring session. "Tell me exactly why I can't go on these rides? I've been refused by all the attendants for all the rides so far!" he roared angrily. Normally he wouldn't have gotten so angry, but this was definitely ruining his date with Mu.

"Well…that is…well mister, you're over the height and weight limit! I'm very sorry mister but that's how it is!" the petit lady said with her head hanging in apology.

"Ah, is that the reason?" Aldebaran asked with bright pink cheeks. 'How bloody embarrassing! I feel like a giant fatty now!'

Mu tugged on his hand and brought him back from his quick decent into depression. With flushed cheeks and a heated palm, Mu pulled him away from the lady and towards the direction of the gyro vender.

"Let's forget about the rides. We should get something from this guy. Milo told me that his gyros taste really good and I've never eaten one before so let's…" he rambled on. He hadn't let go of Aldebaran's hand and Aldebaran wasn't about to tell him anything about it either.

"What can I do for such a good looking couple?" the gyro vender asked with a huge smile. Mu and Aldebaran looked at each other and then turned around to see if there was some couple behind them. "Oh, it seems I guessed wrong! Hahaha! Well, it sure seems like you two are soon to be a couple!"

"Umm…well…can we just order some gyros?" Aldebaran asked as he scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. Mu quickly let go of Aldebaran's hand and looked about nervously. Aldebaran silently cursed the nosy gyro vender.

"Well, what kind of meat do you want in it? I'll give you two gyros for the price of one!"

"Mu, what do you want?" Aldebaran asked as he stared at Mu. The lights from the gyro stand made him appear even more angelic before and his flushed face made Aldebaran's blood run faster in his veins.

"I'll try the lamb gyro," he said as he peered at the sign behind the vendor. The vendor leaned in close to his face and narrowed his eyes at him. "What is it?"

"Do you happen to know Milo?" he whispered. Mu nodded his head in answer. "Umm…that guy, well…he's a Saint isn't he? You're a Saint too right?"

Mu nodded his head in reply once more. The vendor continued to stare at him with wide eyes.

"We want two orders of lamb gyros," Aldebaran's voice said suddenly. He gently took hold of Mu's hand and pulled him away (softly) from the counter. He stepped in front of the smaller Saint before leaning forward with raised eyebrows. "Well, we may not be a couple, but we happen to be on a date right now," he whispered to the vendor. The young gyro chef stared at Aldebaran dumbstruck for a few seconds before laughing.

"I only have eyes for Milo, though I do appreciate beauty when I see it. Besides, I definitely can't win against such a huge guy like you!"

"I don't know if I feel flattered or insulted," Aldebaran muttered before sighing. This was turning into quite a boring date.

"Aldebaran, doesn't that person look like Ikki?" Mu whispered into his ear. Aldebaran shivered as Mu's warm breath blew against his ear, turning red in the face and making the gyro vendor laugh.

"Huh?" he asked in a daze. Mu was sending him crazy.

"Doesn't that person look like Ikki?" Mu repeated as he leaned in some more. In an effort to reach Aldebaran's head, Mu lightly held onto the Brazilian's shoulder and pressed his chest into the side of Aldebaran's upper arm.

"W-which person?" he stuttered out. If Mu didn't move away in ten seconds, he was going to turn around and hug him. Ten…

"That one over there sitting on the bench," Mu said as he tried to peer over in the dark corner. Nine…

"Y-yeah, it does kind of look like him, but didn't we leave him back at Sanctuary? That's probably his look-alike. Eight, seven…

"That's true but he's so good at sneaking out without anyone knowing," Mu said as he leaned away. "Look, he's staring at us. It is Ikki. Why don't we go and say hello?" Six, five…

"Now? What about our gyros?" Aldebaran cried in panic. Four, three…

Aldebaran saw the person give them a nonchalant wave and his brown eyes focused on Mu's retreating back, and without thinking, he moved into action. "Mu…!" Two, one…

"W-what's wrong, Aldebaran?" Mu stuttered out. Ikki, who had gotten up from his spot and had started towards them, stared at the two in shock. Aldebaran had his two arms firmly wrapped around Mu's upper body.

"Did I interrupt you two? Ikki asked as he finally made his way over. He stared at Aldebaran in surprise, who, by the way, was staring into space with wide eyes and bright red cheeks. Mu stood rigid in his arms, his pale skin aflame with embarrassment. Mu slowly turned his head to look at Aldebaran, only to look down at his feet at the look his friend was giving him.

'What the hell am I doing? How am I going to explain this now? Shit shit shit!' Aldebaran thought to himself as he tried to loosen his arms. "Um…I thought I saw something falling right where you were heading. I thought I'd stop you. Looks like I might have been imaging things."

"I-is that so?" Mu muttered with his head lowered. Aldebaran slowly loosened his hold on him and Mu stepped forward shakily.

"Um…this might be a tricky time but… your gyros are ready!" the gyro vendor said while scratching the back of his head.

Aldebaran sighed as he spun around to take their food. He gave Mu his portion and the trio headed off towards the bench Ikki had been sitting on. There was awkward silence between them and Ikki wished he had pretended to have not seen Mu, but alas, he wanted to ask him something about Shaka and he had no other choice. After and hour had passed, Ikki had left them and gone off to' somewhere where the atmosphere was lighter,' leaving the two friends in the heavy atmosphere.

Mu had avoided looking at Aldebaran altogether whenever they did talk, making Aldebaran feel like a complete and utter idiot. If their 'date' couldn't go any worse, it did, because rain started to pour down from the dark inky sky. They called it a night and made their way back to Sanctuary (teleporting most of the way) and the two currently stood under the roof of the back exit of the Aries temple.

"Mu…" Aldebaran whispered. Mu turned to look at him with his dazzling eyes and soaked hair and Aldebaran felt like an even bigger idiot than even a few minutes ago.

"What is it?" Mu asked from beside the tall young saint.

"I'm sorry about tonight," Aldebaran said before teleporting quickly to his temple. Mu stared at the now empty space which his friend had occupied just a second ago.

"What are you sorry for? Is it because you embarrassed yourself or is it that you're sorry you let me go?" Mu whispered to himself. He really wished it was the latter because that was his biggest regret of the night.

Milo quickly made his way into Aldebaran's living quarters, a huge smile plastered on his face. He had felt the Taurus Saint's cosmos enter his temple and had rushed over to hear the good news.

"So, when and where is the wedding?" he asked with a big grin. His grin disappeared when he saw Aldebaran staring forlornly at the ceiling with a beer in his hand.

"With what happened tonight, I don't think there will be any such event," he said before taking a long drink from his drink.

"It was that bad?"

"Yeah, it was that bad," Aldebaran said before burying his head into the sofa he lay on. Milo nodded his head in decision before grabbing Aldebaran's arms and pulling him forward.

"I think we need to seriously change some things Alde and Plan B is just the one to do it!" he said with his trademark grin. There was some lightning and thunder in the background and Aldebaran wondered if his life was really in the right hands.

TO BE CONTINUED…

A/N: Sorry for taking a year and more to update this story. No excuses can be offered. Thanks to all who have read and continue to read this story. My goal for the New Year is to pay more attention to my online works, and I hope to conclude them all by December. I believe this story has about four more chapters to go again before it's finished. Well, you guys will love the sweetness that is the planned ending I have in mind. Hope you liked this chapter and as always, please review and leave me your thoughts. I love to know what my readers are thinking!! Forgive any mistakes you see. I shall edit it in the future.

See you next chapter. I also want to explain that whenever you see this story updated, that means that Sanctuary High's next chapter should follow like a month or two later. So, minna, please look out for that too!!!


End file.
